Braces and Tongue Piercings
by MewLuna
Summary: Fourteen year old Duncan and Courtney! So what happens when the two youngsters get metal in their teeth? A hell of a lot more than the other was expecting. Second one-shot! R&R!


**Braces and Tongue Piercings… oh my**

**Nobody's POV:**

Duncan Adams was not the smartest guy around. If he was, he wouldn't go back and forth from juvie so many times. He was only fourteen, so how much trouble could he _really _get into? A lot more than you'd expect. Sure he wasn't an idiot; he had more street smarts than book smarts. However there was one subject that Duncan was an expert on, in fact, he could teach a class on this one subject because he knew it so well- Courtney Vega.

Ah yes, Courtney Vega, the thirteen year old girl who had lived across the street from Duncan since he was nine. He was the only one who could perfectly describe Courtney's mocha colored skin, medium length and straight brown hair, bright onyx eyes, and how her body curved at all the right angles, even at the simple age of thirteen.

Only Duncan could tell you how Courtney's eyes got a bright gleam in them when she was angry, and how her nose scrunched up so you could see her tiny freckles. Because Duncan was the only guy who could get Courtney angry. Now we get into the complicated part between Duncan and Courtney.

They certainly liked each other; there was no denying the sparks that radiated from the two. If they didn't like each other, why didn't they date other people? If they didn't like each other, why do the two spend the mornings and evenings walking to and from school together? Because their parents made them? Well yeah, their parents DID make them, but do you really think someone like Duncan would break the rules he _did _want to follow?

True, the two fought pretty much every time the other opened their mouth. True, their best friends Geoff and Bridgette would tease them. But what the other won't admit is that they do like each other. Courtney still is in denial, but she is insanely attracted to the danger and bravery Duncan has. Duncan isn't sure _why_ he likes Courtney (excluding the looks part) because she was the most uptight girl he ever met. But there was something about her, something that made her special. She was the only girl who didn't take his crap and fought back. So with that knowledge of our two accidental lovebirds, here starts our story…

_Saturday morning, 8:55 A.M._

"Mom no! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!"

Duncan opened his eyes and took his head out from under his pillow. He got woken up, but by whom? Because Saturday was sleep till Sunday for Duncan so whoever woke him up was going to pay. He looked out the window and smiled, because across the street he saw a struggling Courtney and her mother Mrs. Vega. "Now what could Princess be doing?" Duncan asked himself.

"Courtney Haley Vega! You are getting in that car and you are going to stop this. Or I'm taking away your PDA until your birthday!"

"That's three months away!"

"Exactly. Get in the car."

"Fight back Princess," Duncan grinned to himself as he saw Courtney reluctantly get in the car. "What the hell did she not want to do?"

"Duncan Tyler Adams! This room is a disaster! You are going to spend this whole day cleaning it!" Duncan's mom suddenly shouted from his doorway.

"Mom! Don't you knock?" Duncan shot back.

Mrs. Adams ignored his question. "Clean this room or I'm making your punishment three months instead of two," she threatened.

The delinquent rolled his eyes. "Oh come on mom what I did wasn't that bad!"

"You got your tongue pierced without our permission! And now you have to eat soup for the next five days!"

"Yeah, but it was free! Geoff's cousin didn't charge me or anything, and normally tongue piercings are expensive."

"You're grounded and that's that. So clean your room," Mrs. Adams said, leaving and shutting Duncan's bedroom door behind her.

"This sucks!" Duncan hissed, throwing his pillow at his spider's cage.

_5:54 P.M. _

By now, our poor delinquent was exhausted. Poor Duncan had to spend his whole Saturday cleaning his spider Scruffy's cage, vacuuming, dusting, putting away dirty clothes, _making his own lunch (_the horror), rearranging CD's and furniture, and finally the bad boy had enough, and crashed on his bed. "FML," he groaned. He didn't even have enough time to gel his green mowhawk so now it fell to the side of his head, blocking the view of his black hair surrounding it.

He heard a knock at the front door, his mom answer it, and then, "Oh hi Cindy! How was your day?"

Mrs. Vega had come over to see his mom since the two were best friends. Duncan hated hearing the two blabber about pretty much _everythin_g. He even walked in on the two sitting down to pie, and they started talking about when their kids were babies! No one wants to hear about when they were babies! Except Duncan couldn't help but listen in when Mrs. Vega talked about how Courtney used to throw her food as a baby. "So the princess has a dark side," he snickered to himself when he heard it.

There was a light knock at his bedroom door. "Yeah mom, my room is clean! Back off!" Duncan shouted.

"What if I'm not your mother?" the voice replied. Then the door opened and in walked Courtney. Duncan immediately jumped off his bed, surprised by _Courtney _coming into his room! He immediately stared at her, and noticed she was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts (which showed off her mocha legs) a plain purple tee, purple converses, and her hair were tied back in a messy ponytail.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Duncan asked. He mentally smacked himself, because should it _matter _why she was here?

Courtney turned her onyx eyes away. "I, uh, wanted to give you your homework assignment from trig, you forgot it," she answered.

"Great. Just what I need, more homework. I've already spent the day cleaning; now I've got more torture."

Courtney's eyes brightened. "You were cleaning?" She noticed how Duncan's carpet was actually visible. "Wow I'm impressed. I wish I spent the day cleaning."

"Sure you do Princess, that's why you've got a pole up your butt."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do. S'okay though, I'm slowly removing that pole."

"You're an ogre!"

"An ogre with a clean room." Duncan winked. Courtney groaned in frustration and turned around to leave. "Don't go!" Duncan suddenly exclaimed.

Courtney stopped. "Why?"

"Because I'm grounded and I'm not allowed to see anyone. But I can see you because our moms are best friends. Come on Princess, give me some company."

She sighed. She couldn't resist him. She's already tried and failed many, many times. "Okay but don't call me Princess."

"Whatever you say darling."

"Or darling."

"Okay babe."

"Or babe!"

"Whatever Princess."

"Duncan!"

The delinquent shrugged. "Sorry Princess, you can't make me stop calling you that, I like it too much."

"Whatever," Courtney huffed in frustration. "So what are you grounded for?"

"First you tell me where you went this morning."

"What?"

"Yeah, you and your mom woke me up almost 9:00 this morning and you didn't want to go wherever she was taking you. I want to know, where didn't you want to go?"

"None of your business!"

"What I got grounded for isn't your business either."

Courtney bit her lip. "It's embarrassing," she admitted. "Really embarrassing."

"Oh come on, how embarrassing could it be?" Duncan asked.

"Alright, if I show you do you promise not to laugh?"

"I'll try my best to contain myself," he smirked. Courtney smiled wide, revealing green colored braces latched on to her teeth. "Oh I see, you're a brace face!" he exclaimed.

"I knew it looked stupid!" she shrieked. "I look just like Beth from algebra! Now everyone will laugh!"

"Why would they laugh? You look beautiful."

Courtney thought she just imagined what Duncan just said. But when she looked up she saw him with a genuine smile. "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Uh huh. When those braces come out you're going to have some really nice looking teeth, and that's only going to add to your beautiful smile."

_I cannot believe what I'm hearing! _"So, uh, what were you grounded for?" she asked.

He laughed. "This-"

Duncan stuck his tongue out and showed his silver tongue piercing. Courtney was going to go, "Ew!" but she never got a chance. Because as Duncan revealed his tongue piercing there was this _zing _noise, of the two metals in Courtney's braces and Duncan's piercing. The next thing the two knew, his tongue crashed into her mouth, because of the magnetic pull between the braces and the piercing.

"Mmm!" Courtney exclaimed as soon as Duncan's tongue crashed into hers! The delinquent didn't expect this to happen either. He tried to pull his piercing out of her braces but they wouldn't budge! She wrapped her arms around his shoulder to try and push off, but _Duncan _took it another way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then began to kiss her.

Courtney wasn't sure what to do. But it didn't take her long to close her eyes and kiss him back, now wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. For about a minute the two shared their first kiss in sweet bliss, until Mrs. Adams shouted, "DUNCAN DINNER IS READY!"

This sudden cry made Duncan and Courtney jump away from each other, and they realized that they were no longer stuck. He smirked and she blushed wildly. "I, uh, don't know, what uh," Courtney began to stutter hopelessly.

Duncan laughed. "It's okay Princess, I won't tell anyone."

Courtney thought for sure she was going to fall over. Then she sighed in defeat. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not," he smirked. "Because to tell you the truth I really like you Princess."

"I… I like you too." The two stood there for a long moment, smiling like two big dorks.

"Courtney, time to go," Mrs. Vega said, at Duncan's bedroom door. "Oh hi Duncan. Did Courtney show you her new braces?"

Duncan smirked and Courtney blushed even redder. "Yeah Mrs. V, I think they're great," he grinned.

"Oh good. She kept arguing me about getting them, but I told her braces would come in handy some day."

"Sooner than you think," Duncan smiled.

Courtney thought she was going to collapse. "I'll meet up in a few minutes mom," she said.

"Okay," Mrs. Vega smiled, closing the door behind her.

Duncan was smiling wildly. "Have something to say Princess?"

"Uh yeah. Do you want your gum back?"

**Author's Note: **LMAO! I thought the ending was hilarious! Second one-shot FTW! :D Please review, and thank you so much for reading! XD


End file.
